


Six Letters, One Down

by RebeccaRose



Category: Pentatonix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaRose/pseuds/RebeccaRose
Summary: "Love is not spelt with an M capital or other wise!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good Day to you all out there in Fandom world  
> My First Fic ever so excuse anything wrong please
> 
> If it's glaringly wrong flag it up to me in a comment please.
> 
> Would love some feed back on the first Chapter
> 
> Thanks  
> Best wishes Rebecca-Rose

Chapter one :Say Something

 

Tour life would be starting up soon and there had been a rush of nervous excitement all week, trying on the new stage outfits, checking the new inner ears worked they didn’t want the same mistakes as they had at the beginning of the last tour with Mitch and Kevin’s had resort to using old ones that had seen better days for three days while they ordered more.

The stage outfits Ethan Brooking had designed,  Scott and he had worked long hours into the night getting everything right everyone had seen the spark between them which they embraced and run with, Mitch had grown used to Ethan being around and they seemed to hit it off as well which was a relief to Scott he didn’t know how Mitch would feel about Ethan but they got on like a house on fire both ganging up on Scott for fun fights as the three called them.

Mitch was single for the first time in over a year and was happy with that for now, he wanted a break he had been in and out of relationships for long time none lasted long, the only relationship that lasted longer than a year was the one with Scott and to be honest most of their boyfriends in the past couldn’t handle how close they were.

Ethan seemed different he wasn’t threatened by Mitch closeness to Scott and was fully aware that the two of them would need each other from time to time, he was an up and coming designer not well known but having Pentatonix on his resume helped to open doors and having a boyfriend that was kind and caring was the icing on the cake, he would want to be with Scott even if he was a down and out begging on the street.

Ethan was in the middle of drawing a sketch of Scott, what he should have been doing was up dating his portfolio, he was surprised when Scott rung, they hadn’t been due to meet until the next day Scott had rehearsals and two back to back meetings so he wasn’t expecting a call.

Scott’s voice sounded strained at first Ethan thought it was to do with all the repetitive singing he had been doing for a month but there was something in his voice that was off.

    “Baby can we cancel tomorrow, some, somethings come up.” He could hear Kirstie in the background talking quietly.

    “Sure, no problem, everything ok!”

    “I have a meeting that I can’t cancel, sorry if I could I would, Esther has called an emergency meeting for ten am and I think she wants to quit. If so, we have got to find someone sharpish to run the tour.”

    “Go do that, if you have time later give me a call would love to hear your voice.”

    “I will, I promise. Got to go baby “

With that the line dropped and Ethan was left with all sorts of thoughts running though his head was he too clingy, to demanding of Scott’s time was this Scott’s way of letting him go slowly he would rather know now then to drag it out.

Scott slipped the phone into his back pocket and sighed, they had started out as a trio  gained two new members blew up like there was no tomorrow, stuttered and floundered till they could find the right replacement to Avi, glad that Esther stayed around afterwards now it seemed with a meeting booked for tomorrow that Esther would be off to, replacing her might be slightly easier then replacing Avi at least the fans would not be jumping up and down screaming that no one could replace Avi  slowly they had or still were coming around to the fact that Matt was good in his own right he was different, he brought something fresh to the sound of Pentatonix, Essie would be easier as the fans didn’t see her on a daily bases.

    “Is Ethan ok?” Mitch asked standing by his side, Scott jumped he had been deep in thought and had not heard Mitch come up to him.

    “He’s fine, call him after the meeting!”

    “Don’t understand you Scott there’s you in your big old house rattling around by yourself most of the time and Ethan is just a ten-minute drive away, why don’t you to move in together sell our place move in with him or move Ethan in with you?”

    “Move in, we have been going out about a month Mitch I am not ready for that, besides the house is in both our names I couldn’t sell it unless you wanted to?”

    “If you keep it it’s bound to go up in value so it’s a win, win for both of us, sell it and we won’t have that binding us together anymore one day we will have to cut the strings that tie us together.” Mitch gave a little laugh and turned his attention to Matt and Kirstin who were la la laring  a tune and having a dance off to it Kirstie was winning hands down.

Scott watched as Mitch took care of the umpiring and awarding point to the both of them.

The rehearsal room felt cold now they had stopped singing and dance rehearsals , he wondered over to the large mirror that ran from celling to floor fixing his hair in the mirror he watched the others fall into fits of giggles as the dancing got out of hand and arms and legs moving in all directions.  

    “Scottie dot come dance with us!” Kirstie whined loudly

    “ I’m ok babe, I feel a bit flat.”

    “ No I would say you were a C Sharp !” Kevin bellowed across the room trying to make Scott smile.

Kirstin left the others and walked over to Scott.

   “You have been down most of the afternoon Scott, is it Esther that’s brought you down”

Scott looked in the mirror at her, his blue eyes couldn’t settle on her face.

   “You got Ethan pregnant?” She tried to lift his mood. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

   “No!” He gave a small smile and looked over her head in the mirror.

   “Mitch want’s me to move in with Ethan sell our house!”

   “Mmm might be better. I mean, you have both moved on and you have a very nice boyfriend now who follows you round like a puppy dog.”

   “I Know, I do love him, _I do_ ”

   “But it’s not love with a capital M is it?” She watched to see where his eyes were looking.

   “Love is not spelt with an M capital or otherwise!”

   “You know exactly what I mean Hoying !” She narrowed her eyes and pulled on his arm until he turned a little to look at her.

   “Don’t be stupid Kirstie Mitch and I are over, Have been for a long time!” He hissed down at her.

    “Ok, Ok honey if you say so, just be straight with them… Ethan especially, he may think he understands you and Mitch..” Scott quickly raised his hand and shushed her.

   “Don’t you go shushing me, he make think he understands, but I don’t think even you and Mitch truly understand what keeps drawing you back to one another.”

   “I’m over Mitch.. End of subject”

   “Your mouth might be saying that but your body language at this second is telling me your far from over him… Don’t string Ethan along Scott. Choose”

Scott went back to looking in the mirror maybe if Esther was leaving, maybe it would be better if they all went their own ways.

   “Scott you have to say something!”


	2. Time is what you make of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that there is no happiness in having or in getting  
> But only in giving.  
> Reach out.  
> Share,  
> Smile.  
> Hug.

 The meetings dragged on late into the night as Scott thought they would and sleepily he drove home locked the car and stumbled towards the front door setting off the security  blinding him he swore loudly and turned the key in the door and went in kicking off his shoes as he went.

Flicking on the light in the hallway he looked towards the lounge and saw the table had been set.

    "What the F..!" He mumbled staggering down the hallway.

The table had been set for one, knife, fork, plate a sparkling clean glass and a note lay folded on the plate. Putting down the phone that he had in his hand  he picked up the note we went over the switch on the wall to turn the light on to get a better look at the note, instantly he knew it was from Ethan the copper plate handwriting gave it away.

    "Food in the oven, heat until hot or till you burn your fingers testing the food about fifteen minutes will do, enjoy sleep well, Call me when you wake if you have the time. Love you ….Ps. Wine cooling in the fridge save me some.

He didn't deserve Ethan , he really didn't.

Going to the stove he opened the door and looked in and saw a large  dish of Chicken Enchiladas, shutting the door again he quickly switched on the oven as his stomach rumbled deciding on a quick shower while he waited for the food to heat up.

Shower done he went down stairs to check on the food and to open the wine taking a small sip he looked at the clock on the wall to the left of him pulling out the chair at the table he toyed with the idea of calling Ethan but it was past midnight and Ethan loved to go to bed early so calling him he would wake him up he picked up his phone from the table in front of him and dialled Mitch's number it rang about four times before Mitch picked up

    "Hi..what's up!" Were the first words out of Mitch's mouth.

    "Nothing just thought i'd phone see how you were"

    "Scott we have been together for the last twelve and a half hours you know how I am."

    "Ok, Ok I  wanted to see if you got home safe is that better!" Scott sighed

    "I did yes, is there anything else I have the shower running Scott"

    "No it's all good...got wine want some"

    "I'm good thanks" Scott could hear the smirk in Mitch's voice.

    "Night then Scott."

    "Night Mitch, sleep well...No wait I have to ask you something."

    "Scott it's late can this wait till the morning....?"

    "Come on Mitch technically it is morning."

    "Wait let me turn the shower off, I will be back."

Scott heard Mitch put the phone down on something soft like the bed cover or a pillow it wasn't long before he was back.

    "Here, shoot ."

    "Is it time?" Scott sighed

    "Time?" Scott must think he's a mind reader he needed a little more to go on then that.

    "Yeah.. time, is it time to move on... Avi's left looks like Essie is leaving too..so do you think we should all go our own ways"

    "Do you want," He took a deep breath "Is that what  you want Scott"

    "No...Yes.. I don't know !" His voice caught in his throat.

     "Someone needs to get some sleep... talk to me in the morning when I get there, ten am right, you still don't know what she wants?"

     "No walked in to the rehearsal room before you got there yesterday said she wanted to call an emergency meeting for today, there was something in her eyes she looked sad. I said we could all meet here at ten and she turned on her heels and left, something told me she didn't want to talk so I let her go tried to ring her later but her phone was turned off."

    "Maybe she heard us talking about the length of the tour this time and how it was going to be hard slog to do those many dates.. and now she's got to tell us she has more dates and thinks she will pee us off."

     "Yeah,  could be that..." Scott got up and went over to the oven opening the door he looked in that would have to do it had to be fifteen minutes.

     "Owwww." He hissed.

     "Scott are you ok?"

     "Burnt my hand, tried to take a hot dish out of oven!"

     "That'll do it every time!" Mitch giggled "Are you cooking Scott... When we were together we had take out when it was your turn to cook."

     "When it was your turn you got Kirstie to cook it." Scott sighed.

His mind wondered back to the many meals they had by candle light at that they had at that table and the last meal together that ended up the wall because he had said something stupid.  How could have been that jealous of someone Mitch had just met, Mitch and the guy were not even a thing at that time and when they were it lasted a few weeks and fizzled out.

Now Mitch wanted to be on his own, Scott was not sure if he was having one night stands or if he had backed off men completely but he had never spoken of anyone to him since.  

Scott was at first surprised to fall for Ethan so quick they laughed at the same things watch the same tv programmes snuggled up together on the sofa as though they had been together years it hit him then _he had replaced Mitch with another Mitch by a different name_ .

    "Hey you ok?" Mitch cut through Scott's thoughts

    "Got to go Mitch night." Scott shut down the call, he was worried he would say something he shouldn't it had taken them nearly a year to get to where they were now and he wasn't going to spoil things again if Mitch wanted a friend Scott was going to the god dam best friend he could be so he didn't lose him he would just have to figure out what Ethan really was to him a new love or a replacement for Mitch and if it was a replacement that wasn't going to be fair on him because no one could ever replace Mitch.

Mitch looked at his phone as the line dropped out. Scott had been doing that a lot recently.

 

 Esther woke early showered and dressed it was still only six am she sent her brother a quick message and threw her phone into her bag.

Making herself coffee she did her usual thing, she sat in the window of her kitchen and watched the rest of the neighbourhood wake up and embrace the day shouting at the kids to get in the car or get to the bus stop to go to school or they would pack their cars with their work things before backing out of their drives and taking off for the day. Giving no thought to her sitting there watching.. watching as the world got on with it's turning and the people got on with their lives. Only six moths ago she was one of those just getting on with things that just concerned her now she was stuck.

Again for the third time that morning she took off her glasses and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She had given up wearing eyeliner she was turning into a panda. Jumping as her phone rung she reached down to the floor and pulled it out of her bag.

It was Avi.

He didn't need to hear she had been crying again he had heard and seen her fall apart for the last six months she was meant to be the stronger one, one he turned to if he needed help.

    "Hello Averil, your up early" She smiled and hoped it would travel down the phone.

    "Yeah....How are you sis"

    "Good, good, really good." She sat up straight as she tried to hold her self together.

    "You going to do it today." Avi almost whispered.

    "Mmm yeah. Unless I shouldn't...." she breathed heavy.

    "It's got to be today or your never do it...nothings changed. It's time sis, it's time"

 

Esther pulled up a few doors up from Scott's she had to find a parking spot the others cars were parked in front of Scott's Mitch's car of course was parked next to Scott's in the driveway where it always parked when they lived together in the past. Matt's and Kevin's car were nose to nose Kirstin had parked right on Matt's bumper good luck Matt getting that car out of there in a hurry.

She was thankful Ethan hadn't shown up nice kid but this was family business right now. Her bag sat on the passenger seat all the way over it lay open and every time she glanced over she saw the six letters, One for each of the most important people in the world to her.

Slowly she got out of the car and shut the door quietly, Kirstin must have been watching out of the window as she was the first one through the door looking for her customary hug from Esther but she stopped dead when she saw Esther, Esther was almost grey and looked like she had been crying for ages.

    "Esther, what is it are you ok?" Kirstin ran up to her and looked her up and down

    "We'll talk inside Kirstie ok gather the others because I really don't want to say what I have to say to many times.. I have a flight home booked for three."

    "You leaving us Esther?.." Kirstin turned and headed back to the house.

    "Inside please, I will explain everything I promise."

By the time she entered the lounge they were all seated on Scott's sofa, she had to give a little smile and she shook her head they had arranged themselves as they would have if they were making a video.

Matt sat on the left arm of Scott sofa, Kirstin sat on the seat part in between Matt and Mitch who in turn was sitting crossed legged in the middle Scott mindlessly rubbing Mitch's knee as he sat tucked into Mitch's side. Kevin sat on the other arm of the sofa throwing worried looks around at the others. He cleared his throat as though he was about to say something but whatever it was never formed on his lips.

Mitch reached past Scott and rubbed Kevin's arm but pulled away.

    "Well, look at all of you, so grown up now. I remember the first time we met, the final of the sing off so long ago."

    "Is this the emergency Essie you want to talk about old times we could have done this at anytime." Mitch pouted looking at her for the first time.

    "God you had a rough night, are you ok!" He sounded regretful for saying what he did.

    "Are you leaving!" Scott came out and said what they were all probably thinking.

Esther nodded slowly.

    "Why...why now Esther are you ill do you need time off. " Kirstin stood up and began to walk to walk to her.

Esther held up one hand to stop Kirstie trying to hug her id she did she would dissolve into nothingness she could do that on the flight home.

Silence descended over the room.

    "Avi. " Kevin broke the silence his voice small and lost.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> The first chapter fell on to the page, this one took a time to work out, not that happy with it could have been better.


End file.
